My First Day Of School By DUO MAXWELL
by Chibi-me
Summary: Duo's first day of school and how he gets treated being a Gundam Pilot. R
1. My First Day Of School By DUO MAXWELL

Author: Chibi-me  
Email: raberba_cd@hotmail.com  
Title: My First Day Of School By DUO MAXWELL (A School Report)  
  
My name is Duo Maxwell. I got transferred to this school just a couple days ago. Pretty peachy first day of school. I showed up with all my grace and dignity and what happed? I was ridiculed. I had made the mistake of assuming that the kids int his school would accept me for who and what I am. I was asked in homroom what I did outside of school. I answered truthfully, as told to by Heero. I told them that I was the pilot of the Gundam 02 Deathscythe Hell. I got stares, a couple giggles and a half hour detention for telling the truth. The teacher, however, called it lying.   
  
First class after homeroom, I though would be better. It was History. Heero was in this class with me. But damn! The teacher (I still don't know what his name is) had to seat us in alphabetical order. And it's amazing how many kids can have names that start after M. In the least I will say if was frustrating. The topic of the day was 'The Destruction Of the New Edwards Base". I raised my hand quite frequently (Heero yelled' at me later. I have bruises) and answered the teachers question on what I think really happened. Well, I know what really happened. They just weren't the answers that Mr Ihatealot wanted to hear. I was again laughed at and given another detention for making the class uncomfortable. It's not my fault I describe war like a soldier would. I AM a soldier after all.   
  
I'm going to sum up the whole day. Everything seemed to revolve around Gundams, Oz and War. Me, being the 'troublemaker from hell' knew all there was to know about Gundams, it seemed. I ended up in the principle's office because one student had brought up the fact that one of the Gundam pilots had let his gundam be destroyed by Oz. He was talking about me and Deathscythe. I kicked his sorry ass across the room. At lunch I remained in the Office for my dententions, writing out 'I will not be a smart alleck' and 'I will not make people sick in class'. I refused to write out 'I will not call myself Shinigami'. Some people are so ignorent. The afternoon wasn't all that better. I was all alone in my classes. I suppose they had split us pilots up so we wouldn't cause trouble. What they don't know is that I need someone ot backhand me every once and a while. But NOT just anyone. Oh nevermind. I could never explain it.  
  
Fourth period was English. Mrs.... (can't remember) gave us an assignment. To write what our first day was like. She was the only teacher who either didn't yell at me, or give me a detention. I liked her. Now, I hope you understand, I am NOT a bad guy. I might be Shinigami, but heck! I am simply a guy trying to survive in this world.   
  
I got back to the room I share with Heero with a greyer spirit than I had left with. Heero was typing on his cursed laptop as he always is, probably doing his homework or writing a report. I fell onto my bed and didn't get up for several hours.   
  
I hope that is what was asked of me. I hope I get a good mark for it too. I had to sedate Heero to use his laptop. Uh oh! I think he's wakeing up!!! DSHKSGHTMJGFBNMH,.M.LGMNN,KL\KFUKJHBK.HGFKJVKLK.,hgnhm m....................   



	2. A Twentyfour Hour Period In My Perspecti...

Author: Chibi-me  
Email: soupspoon@shaw.ca  
Title: My First Day Of School By DUO MAXWELL (A School Report)  
  
My name is Heero Yuy. I was transferred to this school for entrepreneurial purposes. I have a job, I won't say where, and I won't say what (besides, all the profs already know. That's why Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and I aren't in the same classes. History was a fluke accident), but I need a higher level of education to be. . . "promoted" let's say. I think you should also know that as soon as I've achieved the level of education I need, I'll be leave this school and go back to where I'm needed. In telling you this, I hope none of you feel implied to follow me in the shadows, stalking me. Yes, like Relena Peacecraft. You might have read about her in the newspapers. She was the Queen of the world, but before that, when I was transferred out of her school, she began stalking me, and I don't want to have to call the police on any of you like I had to on Relena.  
  
That's my history, or as much as I can and will give you. As for my first day of school, besides History and ELA, I spent the day with Mr. Kelba, the gym teacher.  
  
It started third period. I was told to change for riding class. Five minutes later I was changed and outside in the paddock getting familiar with the animals. The lesson was over quickly, there wasn't anything I didn't know. While I was untacking my mount and trying to avoid the long glances of three blond girls, Mr. Kelba came up to me and asked if I could help with the next class. I liked this man's face, it didn't reveal anything it shouldn't. He was someone I could trust, so I agreed.  
  
And that's what I did for the afternoon. Last period was a spare, so I spent it in the Study Hall, starting on homework. There (by pure coincidence) were the same three blonds from riding class. They sat in the middle of the room, and every five minutes they would break into quiet giggle fits. Trying to think of a topic to write for about the Americas' settlement, I stared out a large window to my left. Tree, tree, tree, tree, fence, horse, Duo... Duo? For sure, Duo Maxwell was walking out by the paddocks as if he didn't have a care in the world. 'He should be in class,' I'd thought. I won't say which one because I don't want him to get in any more trouble. I closed my books and strode outside to cut Duo off at the corner of the building.  
  
For about ten minutes we wandered around the school's property talking (Duo did most of the talking) about our (his) shitty day. I bet his English teacher'll get an earload of this trash. Starting in homeroom, Duo had gotten in deep with Mr. Theissen, publicly announcing that he was plainly the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and oh! he was shocked that people laughed at him. "But you told me to tell the truth, Heero!" True, but not the truth that sounded like pure blasphemy! I slapped him once. Not hard, even, and he gave me my own death glare. I'd snorted and went back inside to continue my homework.  
  
Later in our room (I share a dorm with Duo), the braided baka smirked at me and said that he'd 'tattled' on me, and that tomorrow I would be in deep with Mrs. Wormwood, the school principle. I'd answered a plain, "Hn," then went back to writing this report. Duo's now in the shower singing loudly to some Lit song (I'm In Over My Head), so I have a little peace to think.  
  
My day is almost at it's end, and so far it's been fairly normal. The water's stopped. Duo's...got an odd look on his face... I hope he didn't eat all the Chunky Monkey again... 


End file.
